Fire & Ice Drabbles & Oneshots
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Capítulos sin enlace, Primer proyecto: 2 x 1 xDD Draco Malfoy & Ginevra Weasley


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JkRowling, las ideas a mi cabeza. Así como está la sección HyY y la SyS ahora está DyG o también llamados _Fire&Ice_. Cuidado se queman. (Sep, el hielo quema)

Oneshot y drabbles, sin enlace entre uno y otro.

Y como inicio este proyecto es de 2x1 xD

* * *

**Proyecto: Odisea**

* * *

_«Los unigénitos somos de lo mejor»_

Aquel pensamiento le cruzó la mente como un rayo. Y a la comparación del rayo, relacionándolo con _sangre sucia_, el joven sacudió la cabeza antes de agregar _«Casi todos»_

Pero de inmediato tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, porque de existir en el mundo la tendencia de unigénitos... él hubiese perdido.

Existía frente a Draco Malfoy una muralla rojiza de _seres patéticos_ como él se lo decía mentalmente, y esa muralla estaba llena mortalidad tanto en las expresiones de los pecosos rostros como en las varitas firmemente levantadas.

Y esto al rubio Malfoy no le importaba.

Los hermanos Weasleys (incluyendo Percy) creyeron que el ligero movimiento del cuerpo del muchacho Malfoy hacia su derecha era signo de que - finalmente - se iba de La Madriguera.

_«Descerebrados»_ pensó Draco arqueando la ceja izquierda mientras se volvía hacia ellos, enderezándose y mostrando su arma.

- No vayan a arruinar sus trajes - comentó con firmeza la voz de Ginevra Weasley al posarse en la escalera de madera de la casa, que seguramente se mantenía por obra de magia.

Todos giraron hacia ella, pero la joven no observaba a sus sobreprotectores hermanos (quienes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo), sus ojos castaños se mantenían en el joven que hacía contraste en aquel sitio, tanto en su posición social, como físico y actitud.

No. Actitud no.

La forma de actuar de Draco era ciento por ciento diferente a la de sus familiares, amigos... pero aún así él...

Ginny deseó que sus piernas no se doblaran, intentando que la voz no le temblase al interrumpir lo que quien-sabe-qué expresaban los varones de la familia Weasley.

- Me disculpan con Harry y Hermione, pero no podré asistir a su boda. Se me presentó un asunto por resolver.

Ron fue el primero en fulminarla con la mirada, intentando intimidarla y a la vez maldiciendo por no conseguirlo. Ginny suspiró cansada, mientras descendía los escalones y se abría paso entre sus hermanos.

Ellos no lo entendían.

Si Draco había pasado por la odisea de llegar hasta La Madriguera y enfrentarse a sus hermanos, entonces para Ginny aún valía la pena hablar con él y ver cómo el rubio bajaba de su pedestal por ella.

Una vez más.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**

**Proyecto: Arde**

**

* * *

**La vida es una caja de sorpresas.

Gradualmente, casi de manera imperceptible, ellos iban mezclándose en el otro: sus actividades diarias, sus pensamientos, sus ideales.

Y seguramente debía estar escrito en alguna parte del destino, quizá cuando el Ser Supremo se puso a jugar con la vida de todos y decidió hacer aquella _extraña_ (y en otros tiempos inconcebible) mezcla de personalidades.

Quizá era un experimento, a ver qué salía de la mezcla de dorado y rojizo.

Pero el proceso sí que quema.

Bueno, yendo a la simple lógica, rojo y amarillo son colores que representan el calor, lo candente, altas temperaturas, momento tras otro donde la palabra _fogosidad_ es polo norte comparado con ellos. Y más aún si es un Malfoy y una Weasley.

Draco sonrió, muy en el fondo admitiendo que su sonrisa fue altiva y orgullosa, al momento en que sus dedos se deslizaban por el cabello dorado del pequeño que cargaba.

Sí, infantil, y no solamente lo que él llevaba entre sus brazos sino su actitud. Pero ¡Demonios! Seis contra uno, machacando eso de los genes Weasley y esas babosidades espantosas. Después de todo, si no fuese por su Ginevra...

Ummm... _su_ Ginevra sonaba excelente, más perfecto imposible. El rubio desde siempre intuyó que algo especial había en aquella chica ignorada por sus hermanos (claro está, hasta que ella tuvo la mejor idea de toda su existencia y ser la novia de Draco Malfoy, yéndose en contra de todo el mundo)

Por ende _su_ primogénito demostró toda la sensatez de sus padres, y su cabello crecía dorado, preciosamente dorado.

Ahora iba a llevar a _su_ hijo de siete meses con _su_ esposa para que ella lo alimente. Y quien sabe, luego ella podría alimentar al sediento padre.

Después de todo, su fortuna podría permitirse todos los retoños que salgan producto de aquellas sesiones, y además tanto Ginevra como él lo disfrutarán.

Exceptuando los extraños antojos en la madrugada.

...

Y la bipolaridad de ella.

...

Bueno, realmente cuando le da ese ataque depresivo, no es tan interesante, pero cuando comienza con _lo otro_, eso sí Draco lo disfruta al por mil, en especial cuando ella toma _el mando de la situación_ y hace especialmente _eso._

Ginevra alzó una ceja, al más estilo Malfoy, cuando notó que él la observaba de una forma nada amistosa al momento que el bebé de ambos pasaba de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre.

Draco atinó a simplemente encogerse de hombros y sentarse en el borde de la cama, mostrando que no tenía nada de interesante ver cómo el bebé escabullía entre los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja para buscar la fuente que acabaría con su hambre.

Por unos instantes el silencio se adueñó de la habitación, siendo de cuando en cuando interrumpido por el succionar del bebé mientras se alimentaba, luego Draco colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza antes de soltar tres sencillas palabras.

– Después me toca.

**Fin del proyecto****  


* * *

**

Si gustan, pueden tomar el primer proyecto como antecedente del segundo, así ya no hay secuelas ni continuaciones xDD y aquí queda oficialmente abierta la sección _Fire&Ice by Hikari_, ya saben, una idea, oneshot drabble de ellos, irá aquí.

¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo**  
**


End file.
